Black Rose Imp
Years of solitude have allowed these creatures to adapt extremely well to their environment, and as such these creatures exist in several different color variations. Just like the beautiful roses in which they make their homes, these imps are either rich red, pink, yellow or pure white with spots and horns. Although they are rather small, even in adulthood, they are formidable little beasts. Sharp teeth and claws can easily pierce skin, and their fast speeds make them difficult to catch. This also allows these imps to catch the bugs and insects that comprise their diet, which these imps quickly devour. The roses they live among also provide them with food, as well as shelter, and their six limbs make the speed at which they consume flower petals quite impressive. Egg This dark green egg has sharp thorns emerging from it. Hatchling Small as they are, rose imp hatchlings are rather difficult to raise. In the small moments when you can actually find them, these little ones are usually up to some prank or other. Like their names suggest, imps can be vindictive creatures, and with their boundless energy, hatchlings often vex their magi. They do not calm down even when fully grown, but continue being playful, energetic creatures. Their growth is slow, and once they have reached adulthood, they are still able to easily fit in the palm of a human hand. Unlike most companions, these imps prefer to remain in the rose garden for the most part, even when mature. They mainly eat rose petals, but have been known to consume the passing insect or two. Once grown enough, they love to briefly adventure out into the rest of The Keep, taunting and playing with other hatchlings. At night, though, the rose imps retreat back into their home to rest, where they sleep inside the roses they are named for. Adult Although similar to draconians in appearance, imps distinguish themselves as separate not only by their size but also through their powers. Living so long in isolation has honed their magic to fit their living conditions. Adult rose imps possess great control over nature magic, and are able to call plants into existence in mere moments. This skill is particularly useful to magi in search of rare herbs for spells, or for healing purposes. It is a common enough sight to see a rose imp working alongside their human companion in the gardens, rebuilding the gardens that feed The Keep. The lands outside, however, must replenish themselves as these creatures do not leave the safety of The Keep, even to travel. As soon as a pair of these imps were seen again at The Keep, people from near and far came to see them. Many Synarian nobles wanted to buy them as pets, but were turned away. As valuable as they are, it is important to ensure they do not fall into the wrong hands. Dark magi and others would use their powers as weapons, perhaps to ensnare people with vines or even strangle them. These imps could easily become vicious creatures. Breeding Additional Information * No. 478 * Obtained by using a Dark Fudge with a Candied Black Rose on the regular adult Rose Imp of any color. * Released: February 14th, 2014 * Sprites: **Rijolt (Original artist) **GlassWalker (recolored version) * Description: Damien Category:2014 Creatures Category:Item-born Category:Valentines Category:Artist: Rijolt Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Rose Imps